Before 12 PM
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, tetapi kekasihmu Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Hari itu kau lalui dengan suram walaupun Kiseki no Sedai memberikanmu surprise. Tapi siapa yang mengira Kuroko ternyata juga memiliki kejutan? Warn: AU, OOC, yaoi, male reader x Kuroko, first in this fandom. Present to bongchan41 in her sweet seventeen!


_**Disclaimer of Kuroko no Basuke: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Anime: Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Rated: M for implicit yaoi**_

_**Genre: Romance and Humor**_

_**Pairing: Male Reader x Kuroko Tetsuya (yep in that order!)**_

_**Warnings: AU, BL, OOCness, reader-insert, male x male, implicit yaoi, possible typo(s), EYD yang hancur, mixed languange, repetisi kata, suck, please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi or BL!**_

_**Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, tetapi kekasihmu Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Hari itu kau lalui dengan suram walaupun Kiseki no Sedai memberikanmu surprise. Tapi siapa yang mengira Kuroko ternyata juga memiliki kejutan?**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_** Dedicated for my dear kouhai, my partner in crime, my uke and sometime my seme bongchan41! Happy sweet seventeen! May God Bless You!**_

**Before 12 PM**

Kau baru saja selesai menggosok gigimu di kamar mandi ketika kakak laki-lakimu menyeruak masuk tanpa mengetok pintu dan mengagetkanmu. Membuat kau memuntahkan air ke dalam wastafel dengan sedikit kurang _baik_.

"_Nii-_san! Bisakah kau mengetok pintu kamar mandi jika pintu sudah tertutup? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memakai baju apapun?" serumu kepada seorang cowok bertubuh jangkung yang sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu dan menyeringai seperti orang gila—dan masih disukai banyak cewek. Nama kakakmu adalah Imayoshi Soichi. Kapten tim basket putra dari Touou Academy.

"(Name)-chan, memangnya ada bagian dari dirimu yang belum pernah aku lihat? Ah iya, aku belum pernah memeriksa _that sexy ass you-!"_

"_Nii-_san! Itu tidak lucu! Aku bukan _catcher!"_ kau segera memotong pernyataan _pervert _yang baru akan dilontarkan oleh kakakmu itu—walaupun sebagiannya sudah diucapkan.

"_Hai, hai! _Dan aku tidak datang untuk menanyakan statusmu di tempat tidur," Shoichi berjalan mendekat ke arahmu dan memberikan ciuman di dahimu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang dia sengaja _pause_, _"Happy birthday, my dear brother!"_

Kau yang melupakan hari itu adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 jelas sedikit kaget. "Ah, benar juga hari ini ulang tahunku! _Thanks, nii-_san!" ujarmu kemudian ketika kau melamun sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan selamat dari kapten tim basket Touou Academy tersebut.

"Hah, dari dulu kau masih saja melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri," Shoichi hanya dapat berdecak mendengar hal itu dan mengacak rambutmu singkat. Lalu dia pergi berlalu dari hadapanmu sambil menyuruhmu cepat bersiap dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan spesial bersama keluargamu.

"Hmm, apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kuroko hari ini ya?" kau bergumam pelan sambil menggosok badanmu dengan sabun. Hal yang paling kau tunggu dari hari ulang tahun ini adalah hadiah dari kekasihmu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau menghentikan lamunanmu ketika sebuah suara dari luar menyuruhmu cepat menyelesaikan mandimu. Dia adalah ibumu. Kau melupakan sejenak tentang kekasihmu dan segera bersiap diri. Hari ini kamu bisa sepenuhnya bersenang-senang karena sekkolah masih libur musim panas. Dan kau sudah punya segudang rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini dengan kekasihmu.

*KaSaHa*

"_Ne, _Kuroko-chan, apakah kau sungguh tidak ingat ini hari apa?" kau kembali mencoba menanyai cowok berwajah polos di depanmu dengan harapan dia mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu.

Kalian sedang berada di sebuah _caf__é_ yang terkenal di kotamu dan menikmati pemandangan Tokyo. Segera setelah makan pagi istimewa dengan keluargamu tadi pagi, kau menelepon Kuroko dan mengajaknya kencan. Dia memang langsung menerima tawaranmu, tetapi kamu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.

"Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, (Name)-_senpai_ bahwa hari ini adalah hari Senin. Kau lupa ingatan atau kenapa?" jawab cowok berambut _baby blue_ tersebut dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cuek atau bahasa sopannya adalah tanpa emosi. Tetapi tentu saja kau sebagai kekasih dari Kuroko dan seorang _pitcher, _sudah pernah melihat segala jenis ekspresi cowok _phantom_ _six _dari Teikou Junior High School tersebut baik ekspresi yang normal ataupun saat berada di tempat tidur.

Kau menghela nafasmu dengan cukup berat dan menyerah untuk menanyakan hal serupa karena percuma saja. Kuroko tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan mengingat hari bahagiamu ini. Dan tentu saja bisa dipastikan, kau akan _sulking_ seharian hari ini. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang di dunia ini—dan tentu saja ini tidak mungkin terjadi karena ini hanya merupakan majas hiperbola milik sang _author_—yang mengucapkan selamat ultah kepadamu, jika kekasihmu saja tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu, kau tidak akan merasakan kebahagian dari hari ini.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kencan yang sudah kau rencanakan sejak tadi pagi ini. Kau mengantarkan cowok berambut _baby blue _itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan mobil milik ayahmu. Tidak lupa kau berikan ciuman singkat di bibir sang _uke _dan hanya sebatas itu. Tentu dalam hati kau masih menginginkan lebih dari itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kau mendapatkan telepon dari sahabatmu—walaupun dia merupakan adik kelasmu—Kise Ryouta yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari _Generation of Miracles_ yang sangat terkenal karena permainan basketnya yang diatas rata-rata. Dan tentu saja kau juga mengenal dekat anggota-anggota lainnya. Kekasihmu juga merupakan teman-teman satu tim dengan GoM saat dulu mereka masih bersekolah di Teikou Junior High School.

"Halo?" ujarmu ketika mesin penjawab ponsel di mobilmu sudah tersambung dengan cowok _copycat_ di seberang telepon.

"Halo, (Name)-_senpai_?" jawab sebuah suara di seberang sana yang terdengar _kelewat_ ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ryouta-kun?" balasmu dengan sedikit tersenyum mendengar suara ceria yang dimiliki _kouhai_mu tersebut. Kau tidak akan pernah bosan meladeni cowok _masochist_ yang satu itu. Tapi tentu saja kau juga sudah mulai menahannya karena tidak mungkin kau membuang Kuroko-chan begitu saja.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, senpai!"_ ujar Kise Ryouta dari seberang sana dan mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena sepertinya disana sangat ramai. Kau juga bisa mendengar beberapa suara seperti Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi _and the last but ABSOLUTELY_ _not the least _Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan tentu saja pertengkaran mereka di telepon tersebut membuat hatimu yang tadi dihancurkan oleh _a certain person_ sedikit terhibur. Tetapi untunglah _the almighty_ Akashi Seijuuroutelah _menenangkan _(baca: mengancam untuk menenangkan) keributan tersebut—tentu saja dengan sebuah gunting berwarna merah kesukaannya. Dan sekarang telepon di seberang dipegang kendali oleh cowok berambut merah tersebut setelah tadi sebelumnya anggota GoM yang lain bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu.

"Kau masih disana, (Name)-_senpai?"_ tanya Seijuurou.

"Yep," kau menjawab singkat dengan santai. Jujur, kau tidak pernah takut dengan adik kelasmu yang terkenal sombong, arogan dan sadis tersebut. Karena selama ini dia selalu _respect_ terhadap dirimu.

"_Happy birthday, _(Name)-_senpai!" _ucap mantan kapten Teikou tersebut. Dan kau mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Dia juga menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran karena mereka telah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Kau yang tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka segera memutar setir mobilmu dan menuju restoran yang dimaksud. Setidaknya kau harus sedikit berbahagia.

*KaSaHa*

Kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah berpesta dari siang sampai pukul 9 malam. Kepalamu sedikit pusing karena suara di karaoke—kalian pergi ke sebuah karaoke setelah dari restoran—tadi cukup memekakan telinga. Tetapi tentu saja kau juga tetap menikmati segala yang sudah direncanakan para _junior_mu itu. Walaupun mereka sempat melihatmu sedikit murung karena tentu saja kau tetap bersedih karena kekasihmu tidak ada disana untuk bersenang-senang dengan dia.

Sesampainya di rumah, kamu mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan nampak tidak ada penghuni sama sekali. Didasari rasa penasaran, kau menyusuri kamar-kamar milik anggota keluargamu yang lain dan ya, hasilnya memang nihil. Tidak ada kehadiran mereka sama sekali. "Aneh," gumammu pada diri sendiri.

Sampai pada akhirnya kau mendapati sebuah notes yang diletakkan di meja makan. Kau mengira mungkin itu pesan dari mereka yang sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan benar saja dugaanmu tersebut.

_Kami keluar karena ada beberapa acara yang perlu dihadiri. Maaf kami tidak mengundangmu. Karena kau pasti menyesal jika mengikuti kami. Selamat menikmati hadiahmu!_

Membaca pesan singkat dari keluargamu itu membuat kau semakin kebingungan dan mengernyitkan dahi. Kau tentu saja bertanya-tanya tentang hadiah apa yang dimaksud mereka. Tapi sedari tadi kau tidak melihat ada sebuah kotak kado apapun. 'Mungkin ada di dalam kamarku?' pikirmu dalam hati.

Akhirnya daripada kau memusingkan diri dengan pesan aneh tersebut, kau mulai berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarmu. Kau membuka pintu kamar, menyalakan lampu dan hendak mengganti baju ketika sesosok manusia sedang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurmu dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk seolah sedang menyambut tuannya.

"_Welcome home, _(Name)-sama!" ujar sosok tersebut yang suaranya sudah kelewat familiar di telingamu. Dan benar saja dugaanmu. Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetapi tidak hanya itu saja yang membuatmu sangat syok. Kekasih tercintamu itu memakai sebuah _kimono_ hitam dengan bagian pinggang ke bawah berbentuk rok ber-renda. Dilapisi _apron _bewarna putih yang diikat bentuk pita di bagian belakang. Tidak lupa sebuah _stocking_ berwarna putih karena roknya yang kelewat pendek. Bisa dibilang penampilan kekasihmu sangatlah _delicious_. Ah, dan rasanya kau bisa _menerkam_nya pada saat itu juga. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mencari tahu apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Kuroko-chan? A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengenakan, er, pakaian seperti itu? Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyamu dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Bukan karena kau sedang ketakutan, tetapi terlebih karena kamu sedang menahan _animal urges_ sebagai seorang _pitcher. _Dan perlu diakui juga bahwa nafasmu mulai tidak teratur. _'Crap, I don't think I can handle this lust anymore longer!' _Pikirmu dalam hati.

"Ini memang seperti yang anda lihat, (Name)-sama! Selamat hari ulang tahun yang ke-17!" jawab cowok berpakaian _maid _tersebut sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan tulus. Ya, wajah _cute _yang selalu dia tunjukkan hanya kepadamu saja.

Kau yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata dan juga sudah kehilangan kendali atas nafsumu sendiri segera berjalan cepat ke arah sang _phantom six _tersebut dan memeluknya. Saking _semangat_nya dirimu ingin memeluk cowok berambut _baby blue _itu_, _membuat kalian berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan segera jatuh ke belakang yang untungnya adalah sebuah tempat tidur. Tubuh berpelukan kalian sedikit memantul dan menimbulkan bunyi pada kasur malang itu.

~(Name)'s POV~

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunku, Kuroko-chan!" seruku sambil bernafas di telinganya. Kurasakan dia sedikit merinding di dalam pelukanku. Dan sudah pasti itu semakin membuatku _excited_. Aku pun mulai menjilati cuping telinganya dan melahapnya tanpa menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku, (Name)-_senpai_! Tapi semua itu harus kulakukan supaya kejutan yang sudah kurencanakan sejak lama ini bisa berjalan dengan sukses. Dan mungkin jika kau bertanya-tanya tentang keluargamu. Mereka pergi melihat sebuah pertunjukan. Itu juga merupakan ide Imayoshi-_senpai_. Kita mempunyai waktu yang lama dan walaupun mereka pulang, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita. Aku juga sudah membawa baju untuk menginap di rumahmu, _senpai." _jawabnya sambil mulai mengelus-ngelus punggungku. Ah, sekarang semuanya sudah _makes sense._ Dan nanti aku juga tidak akan lupa untuk berterima kasih pada kakak.

"_I want to eat you up. Can I do that?" _tanyaku walaupun aku sudah tentu tidak memerlukan jawaban dari cowok yang berada di bawahku saat ini. Hal itu sudah nampak jelas dari perbuatan tanganku yang mulai membuka pita dari _apron_ yang sedang dikenakan pacarku. Walaupun sangat disayangkan untuk membuka baju yang imut itu, tapi untuk kegiatan yang sedang akan aku lakukan dan _pasti_ akan kulakukan, hal itu menjadi penghalangnya. Toh, aku bisa membuatnya memakai baju ini lagi.

"_Yes, you may, _(Name)-sama!" jawab Kuroko dengan suaranya yang sudah bergetar atas perlakuan-perlakukan sensual yang sudah aku berikan.

Selesai membuka pita, aku mencium bibir manis yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu. Lidahku dengan mudah memasuki rongga mulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya yang sudah siap untuk _menari _bersama dengan lidahku. _Saliva_ sudah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Dan mungkin dari sudut bibirku pula. Tapi tentu kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan terus bercumbu. Melupakan dunia di sekitar kami. Erangan-erangan tertahannya membuat ciuman itu semakin panas dan memabukkan. Ditambah lagi, sekarang kekasihku semakin memperdalam _french kiss_ kami dengan tangannya yang berada di belakang kepalaku dan mendorongnya. Tidak lupa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Kemudian, tanganku melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan membuka baju maid berbentuk _kimono_ tersebut dan melemparnya ke samping tempat tidur. Tidak peduli baju itu mendarat dimana. Dan yang mengejutkan sekali adalah Kuroko tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi _manhood_nya. Hmm, dan tentu saja _benda _itu sudah berdiri tegak dan siap untuk _disantap_. Tetapi aku tidak ingin pergi ke _main event _terlebih dahulu.

Setelah cukup lama lidah kami saling bertautan dan aku keluar sebagai pemenang dari adu ketangkasan lidah tersebut—seperti biasa. Aku melepaskan ciuman tersebut hanya karena kami sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen untuk memasok paru-paru kami. Akan menjadi hal yang lucu jika sepasang kekasih meninggal dunia karena kelewat batas saat melakukan _french kiss _bukan? Itu tentu akan langsung menjadi _hot news_. Ah, lupakan yang aku sampaikan barusan. Dan ya, jika manusia tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup, aku akan terus melanjutkan pertautan bibir kami.

Tapi aku tidak lagi menciumnya. Sekarang aku melihat lehernya juga tidak kalah nikmat untuk aku _makan_. Mulutku dengan lincah melakukan hisapan, gigitan dan jilatan kepada leher jenjang nan mulus itu. _Hickey_ yang kemarin lusa aku berikan sudah menghilang dan mulai pudar, itu berarti aku harus memberikan yang baru sebagai tanda kepemilikanku. Erangan-erangan erotis dari mulut cowok di bawahku pun tidak terelakkan.

"Mnghhh...(Name)-senpai..." desahnya sambil menjambak rambutku pelan. Memberiku semangat untuk terus melanjutkan.

Tanganku juga tidak mau tinggal diam setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk membuka seluruh pakaian Kuroko-chan ku. Kali ini, kedua tanganku mulai bermain dengan _nipple_ merah ranum yang siap panen, coret, yang sudah menegang. Aku memelintir dan mencubitnya pelan. Membuatnya semakin membengkak.

Setelah lidah dan gigiku puas bermain dengan leher kekasihku, aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak karena ingin melihat ekspresi dari Kuroko. Dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menahan berat tubuhku, aku sedikit mengangkat tubuhku menjauh dari kehangatan tubuh cowok tampan di bawahku. Lucunya, Kuroko sedikit mengerang kecewa ketika tubuh yang sedang menghangatkan dirinya yang telanjang bulat menjauh.

Wajahnya yang bersemu merah, _saliva_ yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan _baby blue eyes _nya yang balik menatapku dengan tatapan sayu yang penuh dengan _desire and lust,_ sungguh merupakan pemandangan indah. Dan walaupun aku bukanlah seorang fotografer, aku tahu wajahnya itu bila difoto akan laku terjual laris dikalangan para _fujoshi._ Ah, maaf, saya kembali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku pun kembali mencium kedua bibir yang sedang terpisah karena masih berusaha membantu paru-parunya memasok udara. Lucu juga untuk ukuran pemain basket bisa terengah-engah hanya karena hal ini.

"_You're so beautiful and cute, my Kuroko-chan! I really want to eat you up if I can. But I know it was impossible. So, I'll just be satisfied with being inside you tonight," _godaku dengan nada yang benar-benar sensual yang pasti akan membuat semua _uke_ tunduk kepadaku dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya terhadap diriku. Tapi tentu yang aku inginkan hanya cowok yang saat ini berada dalam pelukanku.

Malam itu kami melakukan yang namanya _mind blowing sex_ dan berkali-kali pula. Bahkan kami tidak sadar bahwa keluargaku sudah pulang dan sempat menguping desahan dan erangan erotis yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua—walaupun tentu saja lebih banyak keluar dari bibir Kuroko daripada diriku. Kami benar-benar tidak peduli. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dunia serasa milik kita berdua. Hari ulang tahunku benar-benar tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Malah, _it was amazing._

Dan yah, untuk kelanjutan dari _kegiatan _kami itu, sebaiknya kalian membayangkannya sendiri karena penulis cerita ini terlalu malu, coret, malas menulis bagian tersebut.

*KaSaHa*

(Name)'s POV _end_~

—Sudut pandang orang kedua kembali—

Kamu bangun keesokan harinya dari sebuah suara di luar kamarmu yang meneriaki dirimu untuk bangun. Dan kau sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu kakakmu. Untungnya dia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Mungkin tahu bahwa sekarang kau dan Kuroko sedang telanjang dan hanya terbalut oleh selimut.

"Kuroko-chan, bangun!" ujarmu membangunkan cowok berambut biru yang tidur di sampingmu dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu sebagai bantalnya—dan tentu saja itu akan cukup membuatmu kram, tapi kau tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

"_Morning, _(Name)-_senpai!"_ balas sang _phantom six_ sambil mengusap matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya dari jendela.

"_Morning, my sweet Kuroko-chan!"_ jawabmu sambil mengusap helai rambutnya yang berwarna _baby blue _tersebut. "Hmm, ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku. Kenapa kau harus melakukannya pada malam hari sih? Walaupun di siang hari pun aku juga tidak masalah. Kau sempat membuat hariku hancur karena jawabanmu pada saat kita kencan," ucapmu selanjutnya karena masih penasaran.

"Hmm, aku tidak suka melakukannya siang hari. Dan lagi pula ulang tahunmu masih belum berakhir selagi itu masih dibawah jam 12 malam bukan? _So, it was not a problem!"_ jawab kekasihmu dengan sikapnya yang terkesan cuek dan sarkastik tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu kau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu dan memberikan ciuman di dahinya. _  
"Alright, alright, whatever! You already make up for that and last night was the best sex I have ever had, Kuroko-chan!" _sahutmu sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

~The End~Owari~Tamat~

_A/N (Author's Ngebanyol): Helo, helo, this is my first fanfic in this fandom! Hope you guys like it! XDD. Dan yap, ini untuk hadiah Sweet Seventeen my kouhai **bongchan41**! Dia sangat menyukai Kuroko dan crossdressing. Harus saya akui saya tidak terlalu menyukai kedua hal tersebut. Sehingga mungkin jika story diatas kurang bagus, mohon maafkan Saichi. And anyway maaf Saichi tidak melanjutkan 'adegan'nya karena memang sudah tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menulisnya #dikubur. Okay guys, leave a review and be gentle on me okay? Feedback and critique are welcomed!_

_See ya in the other story!_


End file.
